Age Is Just A Number
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony is a lot older then he looks. What will the team do when they find out his true age and about his family? And what about Tony's family? Author's Note: WARNING BIG FAMILY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony is a lot older then he looks. What will the team do when they find out his true age and about his family? And what about Tony's family?

* * *

**Author's Note: WARNING BIG FAMILY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT DON'T READ**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony had been keeping secrets for years. He was an expert at keeping them now. His father had started his most important secrets and Tony had to carry it on.

Tony was not as young as he looked. Actually he was a lot older, a lot, a lot. He was actually born just before the war started in 1937. He was young then but still remembered the war and how it had an effect on the world. His Mother had taken to caring for him while his father had been helping Captain America. Tony still remembers watching the Captain America adds. He thought they were funny. But he liked it when Captain America started on making a difference in the war and fighting back. Tony was embarrassed to admit that Steve was his childhood hero. Along with Bucky Barnes.

But then Captain America was lost in the ice and Tony's father changed and became cold and spent every waking moment searching for the fallen hero. But Tony was totally ignored he was given a different version of the Super Solider Serum. And it made him able to stay looking so young. He aged at a lot lower rate.

Tony knew that Steve had no idea that Tony existed before he woke up from the ice and they fought together in New York against Loki.

When Tony was 18 he married his childhood sweetheart Alexandrina Kingston and she was given a version of the same serum as Tony. A year later they started a family which would become VERY large family. Tony kept them a secret that was something his parents agreed on so his children wouldn't grow up in the spotlight. He built a large ranch in Texas and he had his whole family there under the name Spark.

He had joined the Army at 18 but looked younger but an invention of his own made him appear as an 18-year-old. He excelled in the military. He went under the name Spark. So nobody knew he was a Stark. Except his commanding officer. He was allow special privileges as going home to see his growing family every few months. He served in the Vietnam War in the year 1960 – 1974 on and off. He also served in the Lebanese Civil War in 1982 – 1984. He had a few injuries but nothing too life threatening. He moved around after that in the army. Before taking a break to go to MIT in 1985, He briefly went back to the army in 1991 to serve in the Gulf War where he was made Brigadier General. Then after his parent's death he decided to take an honourable discharge from the army.

When he met Rhodey he went back to looking like a 15-year-old. But every time he went home to his family where everyone knew him as Tony Spark he looked older. He never told Rhodey his secret he didn't know how to tell him. So he kept quiet about it and so did his parents.

As far of Obadiah Stane knew he was young not in his 50's. So when his parents died in 1991 he was 52 and had grandchildren of his own.

He never wanted to be CEO of Stark Industries as he was happy sometimes being able to live the quiet life with his family on their ranch which they made a successful business out off. With a full three barns full of horses in all different breeds. And his children made he place successful by doing riding lessons and taking in problem horses and helping them.

But Tony went into the spotlight after his parents died as CEO but he let Stane too most of the work which he now regretted.

After his kidnapping in 2008 it was a real eye opener to his family legacy. And he made the decision to shut down the weapons division of Stark Industries which made his Children, Grandchildren and his young Great Grandchildren proud. The company Tony thought now he would be proud to give to the next generation of Stark's.

His family was also so proud when he became Ironman. Becoming a superhero his Grandchildren and Great Grandchildren idealized him. And they thought it was so call he was a superhero.

Then the Palladium Poisoning he thought would be the end of him. Even with the serum in his body. The serum did allow his body to fight the poison which otherwise would have killed him. It was how he survived having the Arc Reactor placed in his chest to begin with. The serum did wonders for his body.

His children also had the serum in their bodies because the serum Howard has passes along through the generations.

Now that he had meet the rest of the Avengers and housed, in the newly named Avengers Tower it was harder for him to find excuses for him to go and spend time with his family in Texas. He didn't have any intention of telling them how old he was because he knew that would change things in their eyes. They would see him as weak and probably permeantly bench him from missions.

He didn't think they would listen when he would explain that the serum had made his body and organs much younger for a person his age. None of them would believe it he believed. He knew without a doubt the second they find out his age their minds would jump immediately too his healthy and that he was too old to be Ironman.

He planned if they ever found out his age he would if them benched him leave the Avengers and go back to going Ironman stuff on his own. He had no intention of slowing down anytime soon as long as he was still as healthy as he was for a Father, Grandfather and Great Grandfather.

Tony was planning on finding on some way to get out of New York for a few weeks to visit his family. He just needed to think of an excuse.

At the moment he had gone out to get some food for the picky Avengers. He didn't mind taking care of them. As it was, he was old enough to be all of their Grandfathers. So he didn't pay it much mind. He walks up to the counter to pay and finds out he didn't have his wallet on him.  
"Damn. I must have left it at the tower", Tony mutters

"Problem Mr Stark?" the clerk asks

"Maybe just a small one", Tony admits not thinking it to be a big deal

If only he knew what was happening at the tower right now…

* * *

_Avengers Tower…_

* * *

Clint and the others had decided to order some food since Tony was taking so long but none of them had the money. So Clint went to Tony's room certain Tony would have a few bills in his room. He was surprised to find the wallet on the dressing table.

Smirking Clint takes the wallet and moves out to join the others he goes into the wallet sure he was going to find some bills. But his eyes catch sight of the drivers license and what he sees shocks him.

_Anthony Edward Stark_

_DOB: 29__th__ of May 1937_

"This has to be a joke!" Clint exclaims eyes widening at the information on the license

"What is wrong?" Steve asks

"Look at this!" Clint says pulling out the drivers license and handing it over

"This is just Tony's driving license", Steve comments

"Look at his _year_ of birth", Clint says

Steve's eyes widen there was no way that was possible. There was no way Tony was around during the war. Not when he had been so close to Howard. Sure Howard would have mentioned he had a son. Wouldn't he?

"What is it?" Natasha asks curiously

"Is this correct?" Steve asks Rhodey giving him the license

Rhodey was just as shocked as the rest.

"It can't be correct as Tony was 15 when we meet at MIT. I know he was he looked just like a 15-year-old", Rhodey exclaims

Bruce looks at it he couldn't believe it either.

"He doesn't look like he is in his 70's. His body wouldn't look like it is now if this was correct", Bruce comments

"It has to be fake", Clint says

"We need to talk to Tony. Something is not right about this", Steve says frowning

He was thinking about what this could mean. There was so many thoughts going through his head right now. So many different scenarios were going through his mind.

"I would say! There is no way Tones is 76!" Rhodey exclaims

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

The Avengers had started thinking and discussing about the age they saw on the drives license. They were debating if the drives license was real. Because Tony sure didn't look like he was 76. Steve had told them they would ask Tony to explain and if he said the license was real they would have to vote on weather to have Tony come with them on missions or sit out.

* * *

Steve was thinking about Tony's age. If this was real that would mean Tony was around during the war. And that Howard didn't tell him he had a 2-year-old son or even a wife. He would have surely have remembered if Howard mentioned that! Steve thinks back to when he met Tony. Tony never showed _any_ sign of being in his 70's. And he didn't say anything that indicated his age. So what was he going to do? Tony was not like him with the serum where he could heal quickly. So how could Steve justify a 76 year-old being on their team? Then again he himself was technically around Tony's age so what right did HE have to tell Tony he couldn't be on the team because of his age? But it was a majority vote. So he would have to see what happened and what Tony said…

* * *

Bruce was pacing the room trying to think of an explanation for Tony's youthful appearance. And think about how _nobody_ knew Tony's age was 76. HE didn't even have a clue how Tony hide everything. Then again Tony ALWAYS refused to go to Hospital or have _any_ Doctors look at him. So what was Tony hiding? Some underling medical condition? He would have to ask Tony to examine him to see if he still could be capable of being on the team at his age. If he didn't pass the examine or refuse to have one he would have to vote for Tony to sit out on missions. It was for the his own health that Bruce was going to give him the options. He hoped this would go over well and he didn't have to do something drastic…

* * *

Thor frowned looking into space. The Man of Iron being so old surprised him but didn't at the same time. Stark's aura always felt older then Stark claimed he was. But when Bruce told him what age Tony would be in Asgardian years he was stunned. According to Bruce, Tony would probably be older then the Allfather! Thor knew a man that age should not be fighting and should be on the Council as Advisors or scholars. Stark should be celebrated as the wisest of men and congratulated on reaching the age he did. Now Thor had been told they need to vote on Tony's future on the Avengers Team and Thor was thinking about what to tell the Man of Iron. He hoped he could show the Man of Iron that there was no shame of being so old and now was the time to enjoy his later years of life…

* * *

Natasha was frowning as she looked through the files on Stark. In none of them it said Tony's age was 76. In none of them it really talked about his life. If Stark was hiding his age then it was likely that Tony deliberately hid his age, real birth certificate and all other documents and made fake ones. With his IQ he would have no trouble doing that. So now what to do? If Tony was 76 he was at an age he shouldn't be in the field as. But looking at Tony he seemed to look like he was healthy. But with his medical history and the fact he had no medical evaluation was against him. Unless he could prove by a medical profession SHIELD could provide that he was healthy enough to still go in the field and be Ironman then she knew her vote…

* * *

Clint was muttering to himself trying to figure out if this was a joke or not. If this was a joke then everything would be alright. But if it wasn't the team would have to make a decision about what to do. Clint really didn't want to have to vote. He knew what regulations he should follow but on the other hand Tony was his friend. And didn't Tony deserve to at have some loyalty and trust? That he still had the right judgement to make the calls about if he could handle missions or not? But Clint did think want if Tony was _not_ capable of making those decisions because of his age? Now many people that age could make that type of decision. So maybe Clint thought he would have to vote for Tony's own good. Or at least wait to see if Tony agreed to a physical _and_ a mental assessment. Yes that might he wise to be bought up so they could get all the facts before they vote. Clint happy with his thoughts sat down to wait for Tony to get back…

* * *

Rhodey was running his fingers through his hair. How could Tony keep this secret from him? But how could Tony _possibly _be 76 years of age. That would mean Tony was old enough to be HIS Grandfather. That was wrong on so many levels to Rhodey. He always thought of Tony as a little brother. But to find out that Tony was older then a little brother well that didn't sit right by him. But it did explain some of his attitude in MIT. But the question was what would he do now? Tony was way too old to be in the field even looking so young. He should have his feet up in the Caribbean not out fighting HYDRA or other crazy villains! Rhodey had always looked out for Tony so now he would do it again. If Tony wasn't going to look after himself and do the right thing. Then Rhodey would help make that choice for his friend once again…

* * *

Tony was happy he got the food and was happily making his away to the Tower. But something felt wrong to him he just didn't know what.

He got back to the Tower quickly and got in the elevator to bring the food to his friends. He still couldn't believe he had friends even if he was keeping the biggest secrets he had from them. He was proud to serve his country again in some form. And Ironman was a good way to do that.

"J where is the team?" Tony asks

"They are in the living room Sir. They appear agitated", JARVIS tells him

Tony frowns, "Did something happen J?"

"They were arguing not long ago Sir. Do you want anymore details?" JARVIS replies

"Nah J I will find out probably in a couple of seconds anyway", Tony replies

"But sir…", JARVIS starts

"J quiet", Tony replies

When Tony arrived in the living room he could tell immediately something has changed. They were all looking at him funny.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Tony jokes

"Nothing like that Tony. Did you get the food alright?" Steve asks with concern

Tony raises an eyebrow at the concern when did he become concerned about Tony going out to get food?

"I got it. What is up with the lot of you? Did something happen?" Tony asks

"Everything is fine", they reply wanting to eat first and observe Tony before talking

"Uh huh. Sure. Keep telling yourselves that", Tony replies not believing them for a second

He gives out the food. As he does it he gets unusual thank yous from everyone. As he ate he felt and saw everyone give him looks every now and then. Ok this was weird. They were looking at him like he might break. Or analysing him.

Tony puts down his food in frustration.

"Ok that is enough! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Tony demands glaring at all of them

"Calm down you don't want to hurt yourself Tones", Rhodey tells him

"'Don't want to hurt yourself'?" Tony repeats Rhodey's words

Tony's mind was going fast what did he…Oh…oh the looks, the concern and the analysing him told him what was going on. How did he not notice it when he walked out the elevator? How the HELL did they find out?

"JARVIS! Did the team somehow find out Code Silent?" Tony growls

Code Silent was the name of his Generation. He had programmed this code into JARVIS to alert him if someone found out his real age.  
"Yes sir. I tried to tell you sir", JARVIS replies

"Code Silent?" Clint asks confused, "Age getting to you Tony?"

Tony glares at the team.

"So you found out my age?" Tony asks trying to calm down

"So it is true?" Steve asks looking at Tony carefully trying to see if he lies about anything

"Is what true?" Tony asks

Rhodey sighs and hands Tony his drivers license. Tony actually snatches it from Rhodey's hand.  
"Didn't you all grow up knowing it was wrong to snoop into someone's wallet?" Tony asks them knowing his license had been in his wallet

"So it is not fake?" Clint asks

"For the love off…why on earth would I make up an license and have the _year_ of birth as 1937? Making my age 76? Why on earth would I fake that?" Tony asks them looking at each off them

He could clearly see what they were thinking. And nothing he would say was going to change their minds. As they were already made up.

Tony had always been scared of this. His age coming into the factor of his abilities to do his jobs. He thought his friends might see past his age when they found out especially Rhodey but clearly not. He was just an old man too them. To old too be any good to them. To old too keep up with them. Even through HE knew he could run circles around them.

He found he shouldn't be surprised at this. They didn't really know him after all. But he was still hurt and disappointed. Well he guessed Ironman would be going solo again. Just as well he wasn't made out to be on a superhero team. He wasn't their generation. No matter how hard he tried he would never be like them. As he told Fury he wasn't meant to be part of his 'boy band'.

He would just have to go solo. Be with people who knew he wasn't really old on the inside or out. And be a part time superhero and a more fulltime Husband, Father, Grandfather and Great Grandfather.

"I guess I now know what you truly think don't I?" Tony says quietly looking at them and getting up

Tony decided he didn't need to hear what they were going to say. He already knew.

"J prepare the mark xx", Tony orders moving away from his…no the True Avengers.

"Tony! Where are you going?" Bruce asks in alarm

"We need to talk about this Tony!" Steve calls to him

"Come on Stark your 76! Act your age and be a grown up. We just want you to have a physical!" Natasha tells him  
"And maybe a mental assessment with your age and all", Clint adds

But he gets glares by everyone else.

"That will _never_ happen", Tony growls at them still walking

"Man of Iron there is no shame in your age! The Allfather himself would nearly be your age in human years the good Doctor tells me!" Thor says cheerfully

"Oh that makes me feel sooo much better", Tony says sarcastically

"Come on Tones we are just looking out for you!" Rhodey replies

"Tell me this. Yes or no. Will you allow me to stay on the team?" Tony asks stopping at the doors to the balcony

"If you have a physical by SHIELD Doctors and pass then yes", Natasha informs him of the groups decision

"My word or JARVIS's not enough for you?" Tony asks them looking at them with a look they have never seen in his eyes.

"You have lied about a lot Tony. Why wouldn't you about this?" Steve asks with a tired sigh

They see a look in Tony's eyes something they didn't like. It was a look of…betrayal and was the hurt?

"Stay in the tower. Have your little 'boy band'. I will just do what I do best", Tony replies backing up pressing buttons on his watch

"Boy band?" Steve asks confused

Natasha knew what boy band meant. The conversation that Tony had with Fury about the Avengers.

"What you do best?" Clint asks confused

"Tony what are you doing?!" Bruce asks in alarm as Tony gets close to the edge, "You can fall!"

"Oh no my dear _Doctor Banner_ I won't fall", Tony says sneering Bruce's title

Bruce flinches at the sneer.

"What do you mean?" Rhodey asks

"Don't be a fool Stark. Come inside and talk", Steve says trying to order to Tony

"You haven't the _authority _to order me around _Captain_", Tony growls emphasizing authority and Captain

"What do you mean?" Steve asks confused

"Come on Tony be responsible", Rhodey tells him

"And you _Colonel Rhodes_ also don't have the authority to order me", Tony continues

Steve and Rhodey were confused as to why Tony was emphasizing their ranks. Rhodey had flinched when Tony called him Colonel. Tony _never _called him that before.

Natasha's eyes widen piecing together a possible reason.

"Stark are you…?" Natasha hints

"As of now the tower is yours Captain, Colonel, Doctor, Prince, Agents do what you like with it. As for me…", Tony starts saying their titles formally and with an air of command

They all flinch at their titles coming out of Tony's mouth in that way.

"Why so formal?" Clint asks

"And what do you mean 'As for me'?" Rhodey asks

"As to all your questions in the last few minutes I have this to say and do. I say you now can address me as either CEO Anthony Stark of Stark Industries, or _Doctor _Anthony Stark, with Doctorates in Mechanical Engineering, Engineering Physics, Physics, Science, Maths, Nuclear Physics, Electrical Engineering etc, etc or more importantly as _Brigadier General_ Anthony Stark of the US Army…", Tony starts pressing one last button on his watch

Their jaws drop at the title he gave them.

"Brigadier General?" Steve and Rhodey stutter out shocked

Natasha looked like Tony had confirmed something for her.

"Your Army?" Bruce asks shocked that the fun loving Tony Stark was actually a military man

Oh who was he kidding? Tony had shocked them with a lot off information these past few hours. And few minutes.  
"Yes…And now I have one, no three last words for you", Tony replies looking at them sternly

"What are they? And last words?" Rhodey asks with fear in his voice

"I. Am. Ironman", Tony replies firmly and falls back off the balcony

They scream for him they leap to the edge and see Tony hurdling towards the ground but suddenly a Ironman suit appears out of nowhere forming around Tony's body. And suddenly Tony wasn't going to hit the ground he launched himself into the air rocking away from them faster then they had even seen the suit do.

"Oh my god did you just have a heart attack?" Clint asks panting at the scare he just had

"Shit I need the Hulk out room", Bruce gasps stumbling away

"That do we do now?" Natasha asks the others who were left

They all looked at each other. They didn't have the answer too that. This conversation didn't go anywhere near what they expected it too.

In fact THEY might have to get checked out by doctors. For a heart attack after seeing Tony supposing plunge towards his death before being caught by his armour.

The other thing on the mind of Steve and Rhodey was the fact Tony called them by their military titles then told _them_ to call _him_ Brigadier General.

He couldn't be military could he?

Was he really a Doctor with that many Doctorates?

But as they thought the Military Title was more unbelievable then the Doctorates.

With all this revealed what else was Tony hiding from them?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates: 28/08/2020**

* * *

**Happy 28th Birthday too me! Also Happy 54th Birthday to my Dad.**

**And like I do every year for my stories here is an update for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

Tony was furious and hurt as he flow. How could they judge him when he never gave them a reason to doubt him? What right did they have to judge him on his age? When Rogers was _older_ then him? It just proved to him that they were never really his friends. As if they were they wouldn't judge him on his age. He was healthier then most of them even with the Arc Reactor. The serum had that effect on him. It should be obvious why he looked young.

And why his injuries normally healed fast. After all how did they think he survived having the Arc Reactor put into his chest?

He didn't think even if they suddenly accepted his age that he would ever go back to the Avengers. After all how could he trust them to have his back? How could he trust them not to smother him? Or bench him if they think the situation was _too dangerous_?

He was also upset because Rhodey…no _Rhodes_ should have at least trusted him as he thought they were like brothers. Obviously he had miscalculated. But he did think after being friends for a couple of decades Rhodes would know him better and at least trust his judgement.

Natasha didn't surprise him at wanting him to back down. As they had never been close. After all she did lie and infiltrate his company and spy on him. Thank goodness he never talked about his family when she was near him. Or they didn't come to visit him when she was there.

Barton he was furious at. Why on earth did he want a mental assessment down on him? Did he really believe that he was senile? Did Barton believe he had Alzheimer's? The nerve of Barton. When had he _ever_ show any mental problem? When he had ever shown he was forgetful? Well besides from forgetting Birthdays. But he remembered his Wife, Children, Grandchildren and Great Grandchildren's Birthdays. And that was a lot of dates to remember.

Banner surprised him. He thought they were friends. Did he waste all that time getting to know Banner and protecting Banner for nothing? Banner had spent the most time around him so what reason did he give Banner to ask for a health assessment?

Rogers he wasn't surprised about as they had never gotten along. And he didn't think they ever would. Especially know. Anyway what right did Rogers have to judge him with HIS age and all?

Thor he kind of understood as he had never grasped Earth's culture. But when did he give the blonde reason to doubt him Physically?

Sure he never showed his true physical condition. But he had hoped actions spoke louder then words. How many times had he saved ALL their asses? What happened to respect and gratitude?

He housed, clothed, and fed them and provided them with new gear. And THIS was the thanks he got? Well they could put up with not having their gear upgraded after all wasn't he too _old_ and _senile _to be of any use to them?

So what if he was 76 he could keep up with them. He had been an army officer. Serving more tours of duty then even Rhodes _and_ Rogers. Rogers didn't even complete basic training! He was given the serum and didn't follow up with his training.

Even with the serum in HIS veins he went through basic training. He wanted to prove and honesty earn his place in the army. He didn't want to give the army any reason for doubting him. And he had never let them down.

"Bastards", Tony mutters as he sores

"_Sir Colonel Rhodes is on the line", JARVIS tells him_

"Not answering J", Tony replies darkly

"_Sir Captain Rogers, and Doctor Banner are trying to call", JARVIS says a few minutes later_

"Jay I am not answering _any_ calls from _them_", Tony growls.

He knew he couldn't trust himself to be civil with them at the moment.

"_Sir you have a call from Miss Potts", JARVIS says to him_

Tony scowls as he _knew _that those blasted Avengers or Rhodes had called her.

"Put her through J", Tony states

"_Tony is it true?" Pepper asks_

"Is what true?" Tony asks rolling his eyes

"_Are you really…76?" Pepper asks_

"So I take it the Avengers called. Or my money is on the Colonel", Tony says sneering Rhodes title.

"_Tony they just worried about you. And they have a right to be! After all you have been through so much and your age…", Pepper states_

"Stop right there _Miss_ Potts. My age has nothing to do with anything or anyone other then me. I haven't _ever_ given them a reason to doubt me physically. And as for being through so much I know I have but it doesn't change things. I have been through a lot worse then being held hostage by the Three Rings and tortured. So YOU and those so called Avengers have NO right to judge me", Tony tells her  
"_It is ok to slow down Tony", Pepper tells him_

Tony grinds his teeth. How dare she?

"_My parents after all are enjoying a nice retir…", Pepper states_

Tony was seething now at her words.

"Miss Potts I will _politely _ask you to mind your own business. Your only concern should be my company. As it is I am currently reevaluating my choice as CEO", Tony tells her

"_Tony your not thinking clearly…"_

"ENOUGH! I suggest you start packing your office. As I believe I will be needing a new CEO. Good day Miss Potts", Tony says hanging up

So know he knew that _nobody_ besides his biological and adopted children and family would accept his age.

"JARVIS lock down my Labs and MY floor at _Avengers_ Tower. And tell the _beloved _residents that my belongings and so on will be out by the end of the week", Tony orders

"_Of course Sir. Anything else?" JARVIS asks_

"Revoke ALL codes and emergency codes that Rhodes and the others have for my Labs, properties and so on", Tony orders.

"_I have done so Sir. All codes have been revoked", JARVIS replies_

"Also have the lawyers serve the Avengers and Miss Potts with NDA's saying they are not allowed to tell _anyone_ my true age and birth", Tony orders

His lawyers were the only ones that knew his true ago as his son Richard who was 55 was his head lawyer.

"_I will contact Mister Richard immediately Sir", JARVIS replies_

"Thanks J. Tell my son he doesn't have to be the one to serve them with those papers if he doesn't want too", Tony says even through he knew his son would be happy to do so after learning what happened.

"_I will pass along the message Sir", JARVIS replies, "Anything else Sir?"_

"Go through my list of Children and Grandchildren and let them know I am at the Ranch in Texas and will likely to be making it my permeant residence from now on. But don't worry for any of the family that are already on the Ranch", Tony replies after thinking for a minute.

"_I will do so Sir. Any other orders?" JARVIS asks_

"Not now. I am nearly home. But J I will be activating JACOSTA for the _beloved _heros. As I would like you to stay with me and my family", Tony replies

"_I would be honoured Sir but what about DAKOTA?" JARVIS asks_

DAKOTA was the Ranches AI.

"You both will be working side by side", Tony replies

Tony sees his Ranch come into view and smiles. He would see his lovely and devoted wife soon. He sees the horses look up at his arrival. He and his Ranch hands had trained the horses not to be spooked by his suit.

He touches down and the armour immediately starts to come off.

He smiles when he sees kids running towards him excitedly.

"Grandpa!" "Pops!" "Granddad!" "Poppy!"

Tony laughs as he scoops up his 3-Year-Old Great Granddaughter Miranda Stark. The rest of the kids hug him around his legs.

"Hello to you too", Tony laughs kissing their heads and hugging Miranda tightly.

"We missed you Poppy!" Miranda declares

"And I have missed each and everyone off you", Tony replies smiling his mood lifting.

"I won first place at a schools spelling bee!" one says

"I won at a science fair!"

"I have drawn you some pictures Poppy!"

"Can we go riding Pops?"

All the kids where happily telling him what he had missed. When movement across the field catches his attention.

Tony looks over the field to see his amazing wife walking towards him. Her long blonde hair waving in the breeze. Her green eyes filled with happiness and joy.

The only sign of her age was the wisdom in her eyes and only one or two winkles.

"Alexandrina", Tony breaths putting Miranda down.  
"Anthony", Alexandrina says

Tony pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionately.

She kisses him back just as passionately.

All of Tony's anger, hurt and pain washes away with her in his arms and being with his family.

Finally he was home…

Where he belonged…

And more importantly he was where he was accepted…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
